


I have a cat.

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Car mechanic Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Cat, Cats, Destiel - Freeform, Destiny, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel Novak has a cat named Unmei. Unmei is a fat and happy Calico that is technically just a stray he takes care of. However, Castiel noticed some else seemed to be caring for the cat too. Finding a collar on her neck, finding flea medication on the back of her neck and the obvious happy fat cat who enters the apartment through the open patio door across from Castiel's in the apartment six o' nine.Who is the co-owner of his cat and who resides in six o'nine?Castiel is about to find out.





	I have a cat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I have a cat.

 

“Unmei!” The black hair boy, Castiel yelped as his cat jumped on the table snatching his fish from the table knocking everything off in the process. The calico cat quickly jumped out the open window of his kitchen. 

Castiel tried to snatch him and his dinner back but the cat simply jumped onto a clothing line. The fluffy and fat cat simply walked waving her tail in the air as she jumped to a balcony across from the black hair man’s apartment on the sixth floor. 

The cat simply glanced back at his owner with a smirk. The cat hopped down from the balcony into the open door.

 

Castiel sighed in annoyance as he looked down at the mess on the floor...at least he thought so. He stood once it was cleaned up and glanced over into the apartment. Moving to figure out another alternative for dinner.

 

Unmei was technically a stray around the Haven apartments on Impala drive. The apartment was a large ‘U’ shape which meant his view was directly into another apartment. He assumed was six o’nine because he was six nineteen.

 

Sure he paid for her medical checkups every year and always bought her food. He was sure her triple meals had lead to her fluffy and fat. He did notice she no longer seemed to itch from fleas despite the month he forgot to buy her new flea medication. There...were also other signs…

 

___________________________________________

  
  
  
**A couple months before**  
  
  


Castiel kneeled down petting his cat as she gorged on a random brand of cat food in his kitchen when he noticed a shiny object around Unmei’s neck. Castiel took in a small fish silver name tag with a pink collar.

 

“...String…?” Castiel mumbled curiously as the cat moved to nuzzle into his hand. “...You cheat’n on me?” Castiel spoke as his cat gave him loving purs. Castiel sighed petting his cat as Castiel watched the cat nuzzling him. Castiel sighed picking up his cat lovingly kissing the cat patting him. Walking towards his bedroom to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed glancing down into the fridge seeing nothing inside to eat he debated on eating just his veggies he made. Castiel found that unappealing and thought he needed to grab a few things from the store anyways. Castiel made a glance to the half-empty cat bowl. Spoiled cat stole his fish and still ate a whole bowl.

 

Castiel scoffed moving to clean the bowl and give him some more. Castiel moved to check his bag of cat food finding nothing but crumbs.

 

“I guess...I can make an excuse to go to the store.” Castiel sighed throwing away the bag as he grabbed his keys walking out the door.

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into his apartment after badging into his apartment building as he walked towards the elevator seeing the elevator door about to close.

 

“W-Wait! Hold the-” Castiel stopped when a hand stopped the elevator. Castiel blinked seeing a man inside, he was...handsome. If he had known this guy lived in his building, he would have dressed less like a hobo. Castiel blushed taking in the man’s green eyes that looked at him, his five o’clock shadow. His brown hair complementing his dark tan skin and dark freckles. The man slowly pulled his hand back from the door, the doors starting to close which alerted Castiel to the fact he should enter.

 

Castiel moved in as the door started to open then close again. Castiel swallowed trying to keep himself from looking at the man. However, his eyes moved to the man, taking him in as the man went back to looking at his phone. Castiel eyed his physic and his height seeing he was a lot more built than him and a bit taller.

 

He paused seeing the grocery bag from the same store he just went to, debating how to bring it up without being weird.

 

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Castiel joked as the man glanced up. Castiel held up the bag before the man slid his phone into his back pocket giving Castiel his attention.

 

“Yeah.” The man laughed as the elevator slowly continued up, which was why Castiel didn’t want to have to wait for the next one. It was...super slow. The conversation went quiet as they went back to staring ahead when Castiel noticed the cat food in the man’s bag. It was the same brand as his in his bag.

 

“Oh, you bought Yum yum cats too?” Castiel commented. “You have a cat?”

 

“Yeah, it’s, unfortunately, the only kind my cat will eat.” The man sighed. “It’s not the most healthy thing but it’s all String will eat.”

 

“String?” Castiel gasped in surprise before it clicked in his head. “Six  o’ nine?!”

 

“What?” The man blinked confusedly.

 

“You’re the guy in apartment six o’nine! I’m in apartment six nineteen!” Castiel beamed and happily added. “You stole my cat!”

 

“O-Oh, is he yours?” The man asked uncomfortably looking a bit almost betrayed by the cat. Castiel blushed as he cleared his throat as the door opened blushing.

 

“Well... no, technically he is a stray but I’ve been taking of him,” Castiel explained. “Looks like we are co-cat parenting.”

 

“Yeah.” The man relaxed seeming to feel a bit better that the cat wasn’t using him for food.

 

“Since we are co-parenting a cat, I think it’s better we introduce ourselves,” Castiel spoke. “I’m Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Castiel held out his free hand as the man moved to shake his.

 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean smiled at Castiel as Castiel blushed at his smile. He was freak’n hot. “It’s so weird we share a cat. What do you call him?”

 

“Unmei,” Castiel spoke. “It’s Japanese for fate.”

 

“Why did you name her that?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“I like to think people and animals meet for a reason,” Castiel spoke as Dean gave him a small smile. “Why did you name him string?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing looking embarrassed.

 

“...You saw her playing with a string...didn’t you?” Castiel laughed as Dean blushed.

 

“It’s not important I like your name better anyway.” Dean dodged the question as Castiel laughed. “Well, after that embarrassing note, I should be getting in.” Dean blushed slowly moving towards the hall. “Nice meeting you.”

 

“O-Okay, I-I’ll be seeing you,” Castiel called towards him watching him turn to walk down to his apartment. Castiel blushed taken back by the handsome man as Castiel fanned himself for a moment before walking into his own apartment.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two weeks later**

  
  


A meow made Castiel glance up as he worked on a sculpture he had been commissioned to make. Castiel glanced up seeing Unmei in the window licking his paw.

 

“Welcome back. Where have you been?” Castiel cooed moving to scratch the cat who started to purr. “Hanging out with that hottie Dean?” The cat continued to purr when Castiel noticed a new collar hanging around her neck. Castiel wondered if the cat had suckered someone else into owning her too but when he saw the new name on it. He smiled. “Unmei.”

 

Castiel smiled at the newly engraved name as well as the ‘if need be contact unit 609 and 619’. Castiel picked up the cat with love kissing her. Petting her luscious fur as Castiel took her deeper into the house.

 

Castiel heard a knock on the door to his apartment, which Castiel placed Unmei on the couch before walking to the door seeing Dean in the peephole before opening it up. Castiel opened the door seeing Dean who seemed happy that the door was the right one.

 

“Six o’ nine,” Castiel spoke in surprise. “D-Dean. H-Hi!”

 

“Hi, Cas.” Dean smiled as Castiel smiled back.

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Well, I got done with work early and I notice you were home. So I came bearing gifts.” Dean held up a bag of food which Castiel smiled over. “I figure we could forget the string name thing and start over. Because if I do not I will have to avoid you forever because I am too embarrassed to see you again till I do this.”

 

“...You’ve been avoiding me.” Castiel crossed his arms amused.

 

“Well after a cute guy strikes a conversation with you and you embarrass yourself, you kinda have too,” Dean explained as Castiel blushed.

 

“Y-You think I’m cute?” Castiel smiled as Dean scratched the back of his head.

 

“And well, I am embarrassed again,” Dean confessed as he moved to leave but Castiel grabbed his wrist. Castiel smiled at him with care before ushering him inside.

 

“Come in, I insist,” Castiel spoke as Dean gave him a smile coming in. Castiel ushered him into the kitchen. The apartment was a bit messy with Castiel’s work supplies around. Castiel moved to clean up the apartment a bit.

 

“Where're your plates?” Dean asked.

 

“Second top cabinet on the right,” Castiel spoke as he moved to cover his sculpture to keep it from drying out. Dean took the plates out of the cabinet and found the glasses on his own. Dean moved to place them on the table with the new food when Dean noticed what Castiel was doing.

 

“Wow. That’s...beautiful.” Dean spoke walking over as Castiel stopped saran wrapping it to let Dean come over to look. “You sculpt?”

 

“Yeah, I mostly replicate old statues for Museums. I’m working on the Bust of Nefertiti from 1345 BC.” Castiel explained.

 

“I thought...the statues were all real in Museums?” Dean circled it.

 

“They are, well the ones in the basement of the Museum or at least in some museum basement,” Castiel spoke. “You wouldn’t believe how many people damage the art in museums. People leaning on a sculpture or their snot nose kid playing too close to it. This is actually the second commission for this bust from the same place. So they keep the good stuff in the basement and let the idiots break these instead.”

 

“So...I am assuming someone broke your last one,” Dean commented

 

“Yeah, heard it was a selfie gone wrong.” Castiel chuckled as he finished wrapping it to place a garbage bag over it to keep it moist.

 

“I bet that’s annoying,” Dean commented.

 

“It gets a bit tedious.” Castiel sighed. “But hey, it’s an honor that people even care about art at all.” Castiel shrugged. “Especially enough to shatter it to take a selfie.”

 

“Fair.” Dean laughed as Castiel moved to wash his hands.

 

“So what do you do?” Castiel asked as Dean smiled lighting up about his job.

 

“We are sorta in the same business. I restore old rich dudes cars.” Dean spoke.

 

“So you are big into cars?” Castiel asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I own my own shop. I love old cars. Taught myself almost everything I know.” Dean stated.

 

“Almost?” Castiel smiled.

 

“My dad taught me a little.” Dean winked at Castiel who blushed. “Who taught you to sculpt?”

 

“I majored in it,” Castiel explained as Castiel pulled some beers from the fridge then opening them. Castiel held one out to Dean who thanked him and sat down at the table. Castiel sat next to him also drinking his own beer. “My parents wanted me to be a lawyer. Didn't work out, but they are proud of me. I can afford my life no problem and that’s all they truly wanted. Besides, when I came out as gay, they figure it was a gay gene thing and left it at that.”

 

“I guess I don’t have to worry about if I can hit on your or not.” Dean joked as Castiel chuckled.

 

“Nope, you are welcome to hit on me. I’d appreciate it.” Castiel eyed him as Dean smirked. “What? I’m a shut-in, I’m not so much flowing in men. I think you’re the only male I have seen besides my eighty-year-old neighbor Mr. Thornton in the last year.” Dean laughed softly as Castiel pulled some food onto his plate.

 

“Then I will make it my life’s goal to hit on you,” Dean stated as Castiel smiled taking a bite of his food. Dean moved to grab his own food taking a bite as Castiel enjoyed his own bite.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Castiel joked covering his mouth not to show his food in his mouth. Dean smiled as they ate talking mostly about the sculptures that Castiel was working on and what he had already lined up for a commission. Dean really seemed very interested in Castiel’s line of work in their course of getting to know each other...and Castiel really admired that...

 

When they had finished they cleaned up, Castiel moved to grab the wine glasses before they moved to sit on the couch. Castiel unable to keep his eyes off Dean as they talked and drank some wine. Castiel was drinking a couple glasses more than he should...and normally he wasn’t this bold...but…

 

“Is it considered easy if I want to kiss you before the first date?” Castiel smiled leaning a little closer to him.

 

“Think we’re going to get a first date?” Dean teased.

 

“You haven’t taken your eyes off my ass since you got here,” Castiel spoke. “You should be lucky I think you’re really cute and I think we should kiss.”

 

“Well, I am honored.” Dean hummed.

 

“Good because I really want to kiss you,” Castiel whispered their faces pretty close to each other through the course of them drinking. Dean smiled eyeing his face before he leaned up softly pressing their lips easily and slowly. Castiel let out this little noise of satisfaction softly kissing him back as he slowly moved to sit on Dean’s lap. Slowly making out with care as their bodies pressed against each other.

 

So yeah, it was a long time since Castiel had ever been close to someone like this. Feeling lips perfectly fit his own, Dean...honestly had nice lips. Castiel felt Dean’s hands slide down his hips to cup Castiel’s ass. Castiel moaned in satisfaction as Dean grinded their bodies against each other. Castiel moaned as he felt Dean slowly move to press him into the couch. Castiel happy to pull off his own shirt as Dean happily yanked him free of his jeans.

 

Castiel moaned pleased, as he pulled free Dean’s top off that smelled lightly of oil and his men's cologne. Castiel tossed his shirt off to the side as he allowed their chests to touch. Castiel opened his mouth to Dean’s needing tongue. 

 

Castiel gasped when Dean’s hand cupped his bulge, as Castiel arched his back to the touch. His hand moving to cup the back of Dean’s hand. Dean smirked as he forced Castiel’s hip to move with his touch. Castiel moaned loudly, arching his back to Dean’s touches.

 

Dean’s hands quickly pulled down his boxers exposing his harden cocked, Castiel watched Dean lean down sliding the cock into his mouth. So he was going a bit farther than he was expecting to get before the first date but he was excited to allow it to continue. Castiel rolled his hips with care, gasping and whimpering against Dean’s tongue.

 

Dean tasted Castiel as his fingers moved to his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube which Castiel would have made a funny comment about but he was getting his dick sucked... so his thoughts were elsewhere.  

 

Castiel panted as Dean pressed a finger against his hole, Castiel wasn’t a virgin but it was a while since being intimate. Castiel arched his back feeling dean press a finger into him. Castiel let out a lustful gasp moving to grip Dean’s hair. 

 

Dean sucked at the parts that made Castiel moaned the loudest as Dean added his second. Dean pulled back to ask him to rock his hips on his fingers. Castiel nodded moaning as he rolled his hips onto Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean pulled back his mouth in order to kiss Castiel’s neck allowing Castiel to use his fingers. Dean taking his time to have Castiel adjust to him before Castiel pulled away from Dean’s fingers to push Dean back onto his back. 

Castiel forced Dean’s pants and underwear down before moving on top of him. Dean moaned as Dean sloshed some lube onto his cock rocking it as Castiel moved his hands away.

 

Castiel lowered himself onto Dean, which Dean sucked out air. Castiel bit his lip before Dean pulled him into a desperate kiss. Castiel panted against his lips as Castiel rocked against Dean roughly. Dean taking hold of Castiel’s hips roughly forcing Castiel to rock on him.

 

Their breaths panted in unison both moving in sync as if their bodies known each other for so long. Castiel and Dean stared into each other’s eyes as they continued to move. Castiel lost in Dean’s gaze when they got close to cuming. Castiel let out a whimper, as Castiel arched his back. Dean pounded into him as he came.

 

His fingers moved to rub his cock, letting Castiel cum in the most pleasure. Dean milked the cum from his cock, as Dean moaned from his own orgasm. Castiel shuddered after their climax. Castiel looked down at the cum spilling from his hole as his eyes moved to the cum drying on Dean’s hand. Dean cupped Castiel’s face with his clean hand before their lips moved against each other.

 

Castiel loved the soft and caring lips against his own. The kid was long lasting and when they pulled back they rested their foreheads against each other.

 

“Stay the night?” Castiel whispered. Dean looked him in the eyes as he softly nodded. Castiel smiled as he nuzzled into Dean. Dean closed his eyes enjoying his peace with Castiel till a loud meow made them open their eyes turning to the cat. “Damn it-”

 

“-She’s hungry,” Dean spoke as they turned back to each other and softly laughed at the fact the cat seemed to connect them. Dean softly kissed him once again till a whining meow made Castiel break the kiss.

 

“I got some Ice cream, and have a Netflix account,” Castiel spoke. “Meet you in the bedroom with snacks and junk food in five minutes?” Dean nodded as Castiel climbed off him, moving to wipe the cum dripping down his leg. Dean got up slapping Castiel’s ass before innocently walking to the bedroom. Castiel blushed holding his ass cheek with a loving blush before cleaning up enough to feed the cat before heading to the bedroom to snuggle.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Six months later**

 

 

 

 

 

I got a cat….

 

...and maybe a boyfriend.

  


Castiel smiled as he climbed off the elevator with a secret dinner for two. Castiel and Dean have been making this...thing between them daily. Dean would go over Castiel’s every other day, and Castiel would go to Dean’s every other day. One day Dean’s. One day his own.

 

Dean’s home was very put together. Dean’s apartment was clean, seemed barely used despite the fact Dean obviously did live there. If it wasn’t for a couple shirts thrown here and there, or his guitar without dust. He would have thought it abandoned model home.

 

Dean had a full wall of books. Dean’s favorites. He would say. Dean would find the oldest editions of his books and buy whatever he could find. No matter the condition. Dean had books such as Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster from 1912. The book looked terrible, it looked used. Kids colored on it. However, That was one of Dean’s favorites. He loved books with ‘scars’. Books that lived a good life. Where they would retire on the book wall.

 

The book wall was against the wall that led to his master bedroom. Dean’s room with a California king was his dream bed. Castiel had ‘changed’ Dean’s sheets with his own sheets he bought. Making the bed look so much better with gold and wine red. Castiel would snuggle deep into the bed when he stayed over. Dean didn’t mind it. 

 

Castiel however, was living his secret goth teen dreams. Dean’s house always reminded him of an old Victorian mansion...like something a vampire would live in...or an immortal. So Castiel continued to fix up the decor with Dean’s permission. The only thing modern was the appliances, electronics and of course, Dean’s guitar.

 

Dean didn’t change much at Castiel’s. Sometimes he would leave a book over, or a sock. Dean also left a second pair of reading glasses there. Castiel would smile and place a love note into Dean’s books he left open. Dean always smiled when he read it the next day.

 

He didn’t know what he had with Dean.

 

But...he hoped…

 

Castiel smiled happily as he walked towards Dean’s door, Castiel fumbling with his keys finding the ‘Cat’ key which was to Dean’s door. Castiel picked the right key and slid it into the door.

 

“I’m home! I brought trea-” Castiel called seeing a man he didn’t recognize standing in the living room in boxers. His hands paused in an attempt to get dressed. The tall man paused confused seeing Castiel.

 

“Sam. I need you to hurry up and get dressed before-” Dean came out of his bedroom zipping up his jeans as Castiel paused hurt. Tears welling in his eyes as he looked at them hurt and confused. Dean went deep red seeing Castiel before turning to the tall man. “ _This_ is exactly why I woke you up fifteen minutes ago!” Dean hissed as Unmei who laid in his cat scratcher tower noticed Castiel and moved to him.

 

“Mmm.” The tall man, Sam, groaned in annoyance. Sleep still in his eyes as he tiredly looked down at his jeans. Trying to wake up his brain as Castiel swallowed his tears.

 

“I-I’m sorry I interrupted you.” Castiel choked out a sob as he moved to leave but Unmei nuzzled into Castiel’s legs as Castiel tried to move to leave. “Move Unmei!” Castiel choked out angrily but Dean took his hand.

 

“Where are you going silly?” Dean laughed as Castiel looked super confused before Dean picked up Unmei. “I know my brother’s ugly but he’s pleasant company-”

 

“Wait...your brother?” Castiel choked as he started to calm. “Shit...Sam is Sammy.” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief covering his face. Dean just blinked confused tilting his head and leaning down to look up at Castiel’s covered face.

 

“...Yea? Who else would be here freeloading here?” Dean asked as Castiel said nothing tears just falling into his hands. “...Did you think I was sleeping with someone else?”

 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel sobbed shaking. “I love you so much...and the thought of you with someone else killed me...because I’m selfish. I want you to be mine. I just fucking love you, Dean.”

 

Dean said nothing listening to the softly whispered sobs, Dean gave him a soft smile though Castiel didn’t see before Dean cradled him close with his free hand. Castiel closed his eyes, burying his face and wiping his tears on Dean’s chest. 

 

When Castiel had cried it out and pulled back. Dean wiped his face with his sleeve of snot and tears. Dean gave him the loving smile before wrapping an arm around his waist and walked in him to the now more awake Sam who was giving them privacy by making them coffee.

 

“Sam, this is Castiel.” Dean beamed as Sam took a sip of coffee.

 

“Oh, this is the boyfriend?!” Sam almost spit out his coffee to speak giving Castiel a surprised look. Which… Castiel gave him one too. Dean...was referring to him as his boyfriend? “So you finally asked him to move in? Was that why you guys were making a scene in the doorway?”

 

Castiel sucked in air as did Dean.

 

Dean...was going to ask him to move in?

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean before smiling and petting their cat.

 

“Yes.” Castiel beamed as Dean turned to him in surprise. “I said yes.”

 

“Good for you, two.” Sam moved to eat some of the food Dean had made for breakfast. “Don’t mind if I stay on your couch till I find an apartment here?”

 

“Actually, I got one in mind.” Castiel smiled eyeing Dean. “Don’t mind a cat roaming there time to time do you?”

 

“No, I don’t.” Sam beamed happily to finally have an apartment coming his way.

 

“Then he could have my old place,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled pulling him into a loving soft kiss.

 

I have a cat…

 

...and a wonderful boyfriend.

  


 

 

 

**The end**

  
  



End file.
